There are many applications for lightweight, flexible, high efficiency and low cost solar power arrays which convert electromagnetic energy (e.g., sunlight) into useful electric power. For example, the spacecraft industry seeks lightweight and flexible solar power arrays to enable specific missions; they also desire to lower the cost of these missions. Lightweight and flexible solar power arrays are also sought in the emerging high-altitude airship industry.
Flexible solar power arrays often include a plurality of flexible thin-film photovoltaic (TFPV) devices which are operable to convert electromagnetic energy into electric current. Each TFPV device is formed of a plurality of different thin-film layers on a substrate. The substrate thus forms the base of the TFPV device and influences its characteristics. Substrates today commonly consist of glass, metallic foils, or polyimides.